


no one is heartless.

by orphan_account



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Fluff, Hawaii, Love, M/M, Murdoc having feelings?????, depressed 2-D, drunk murds, romantic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-10 15:32:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12302127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Murdoc and 2-D have gone on a Holiday which was Noodles idea to help them work out their issues. While they are there 2-D writes a song hoping and praying for Murdoc to approve. When he doesn't all their problems are brought up and feelings are admitted.





	1. rejection.

**Author's Note:**

> 3rd person point of view.

the room was grey and looked almost untouched apart from a few of the clothes of the pair staying in there where laying about, it looked as if they had been there only 1 hour but a day had already passed by this point. the two insisted in not staying in the hotel it was very dismal  and the walls had nothing on them apart from a single painting that hung above 2-D's bed. It seemed like the whole hotel was too depressing to be in such a place like Hawaii full of people having a good time and taking in the lovely sunshine, it all just seemed very much out of place. the furniture was very minimalistic there and was not really intended for people to enjoy but just a place for some one to come back and have some rest in after the long exhausting day of activity. The two of them weren't hugely impressed in the place that Noodle had booked but on a tight budget it seemed fair enough, Noodle had wasted most of it on paying for the two to endure during the holiday that only lasted a week. It was good enough. There wasn't really much you could do at the hotel apart from head down to the bar and get so drunk so you couldn't remember how much you really hated the rooms, as Murdoc had done as soon as they arrived and began complaining.

it was the morning and 2-D was very tiered he had stayed up all night thinking about that night showing Murdoc the song he had wrote and the rejection which had followed not long after. He had worked so hard on that he couldn't just go up to Murdoc and say that he loved him it was Murdoc for god sake! 2-D was broken after what had happened it completely shattered his spirit and excitement for the trip something which he couldn't stop talking about in the days leading up to it. Inside his heart felt like there was no fixing it and that he would be like this for the rest of his days, he should have known better than to fall for the green man. 2-D had a red face and was swollen his eyes coated by a glossy layer of tears. His jeans stained by emotions, the tears that he had cried. There was no words for how much it would kill him in side every time he was rejected but this time it was just to much this crushed what ever was left inside. The more he thought about the pain the more he curled himself up into a ball of self pity, surprising how small such a tall man could make himself so small. He was waiting for the sweet embrace of Murdoc but he was aware that he would never feel such a loving act from a man like Murdoc. He had nothing to lose and no matter what he wouldn't let any one speak badly about Murdoc apart from himself. He couldn't love Murdoc any less even if he would hit him shout insults he would just move on. At least that was what he wish he could do, move on. It was never like that; 2-D was very much aware of it. This time it snapped him, months on end he had worked tirelessly on the song but he never found it gruelling task as long as it was for Murdoc. He had always wondered it Murdoc even read the words looked at them and saw something worthy of his approval.

He saw the bottle of pills that lay on his bead side table and a rash thought came to mind, should I just put myself out of this misery here and now? He couldn't handle any more of this constant toying with his emotions and his ever growing ego. It was all part of a horrible game something that Murdoc took great pride in. He looked at the bottle tempting him every second it would tease him giving him an easy way out of all of this. 2-D reached from the bottle and twisted the cap and assessed whether it was all worth it. he poured nearly the whole bottle into his hand and slowly brought his hand closer and closer to his mouth tear now flowing, would it come to the bitter end? he was scared by his own actions and how much Murdoc had killed his spirit was enough to kill the rest of 2-D. there was nothing any one could do to make him stop he was afraid to ask for help from anyone he was scared that Murdoc would love him less showing such weekness. There was nothing left he could do to show how he felt there was no point in trying if he would never have Murdoc to himself, no hope if he could never love again. he could feel the room become more cold and he stared at the pills praying he would die without any pain, the pain his heart caused him was all ready unbearable. It came to his mind, would Murdoc blame himself? No matter what he would never wish anything as terrible as having to carry the weight of someone's death. The depression was consuming him he felt as if he had no over way out other than to just end it all, he was to far down in this deep little hole he had dug himself into. for this he felt selfish. Why would he put an end to his life when he had a family and a band that really cared about him. Noodle! He had almost forgotten how the young girl would feel they had basically raised her 2-D was her brother. 'Should I do it?' he asked himself debating the matter in his head running over every situation and out come at least twice. was it selfish or brave? What would the others say? What would my family say? What would Murdoc say? he stopped and remembered how he had gotten to this point in the first place. Would Murdoc even care? A river of tears came from his eyes as he asked himself the question praying that his death would make him realise what he lost. There would be no warning.

Murdoc had been at the bar the whole time and had no intention on leaving any time soon, but he had a deep feeling that he had made some thing click in 2-D he never had been upset like this before. There was no fight left in him and Murdoc knew and every time they fought 2-D would surrender giving in emotionally and then sobbing, but never had Murdoc seen him like this such a mess and not sleeping. Deep down inside of his heart something had clicked and he knew that he would have to come and make sure that he was ok, he had cared for him but he never let anyone get under his skin break down his walls. Murdoc walked to the room and twisted the door knob slowly letting the sound echo in the hallway breaking the gloomy silence. He was greeted by a blue haired man curled in to a ball with an empty bottle of pills a small sobbing sound and pills everywhere. The sudden realisation of what 2-D was attempting to do washed over Murdoc like a tsunami. Murdoc swiftly ran over to him and knelt down to be on the same level as 2-D. he held 2-D's chin and wiped away the tear roling down his face. A sudden chill went down 2-D's spine as the man expressed the fact he cared an oddity that he probably would never see again.

"What were you doing?" Murdoc asked in a paniced voice after seeing the scene.

"I thought it would be best to just end it!" 2-D said quite but a little angry that Murdoc had interrupted his plan.

"ARE YOU FLIPPING NUTS! why would you do that?" he shouted then became quitter seeing the terror in 2-D's face.

"Cause I feel like none cares..." he mumbled under his breath answering Murdocs question.

"Well I care and all your band mates care. what would we do without you?" he told 2-D reassuring him people cared.

"You just always put me in this position..." 2-D said trailing off seeing the look on Murdocs face knowing that he did this to the poor blue boy on a regular basis and how it was affecting him.

"I-I didn't..." he stuttered and then stopped to try and fin the words to express why he did what he did.

Murdoc never really knew why he did the things that he did to 2-D there was not really any way that he could express what he did since he didn't really know. The man felt strongly about 2-D and longed for him to be with him every moment of the day. The olive green man didn't know how he could express such strong feeling it was all ways a hard task especially with 2-D, something about 2-D made him long for his embrace and presence. Murdoc had never really understood feelings they all ways had caused him problems in life and he always took the frustration out on others around him. Murdoc wanted 2-D to react some times to strip away that innocence which sickened and made him want more. There was an awkward silence where they just stares at each other waiting for a response. 2-D burst out crying again, Murdoc had to think fast make a move quick to show that he was there to support the young boy through this hard time and made him aware that he cared for the young boy. He put his hand on his back and and rubbed it Hopping that it would give 2-D some kind of comfort something he rarely did. Murdoc was unable to come up with any other ideas than one.

"Do you want to go for a walk on the beach?" he inquired to the distressed 2-D.

2-D thought about part of him wanting to reject the offer after all he wouldn't let Murdoc walk into his life that quick not after all of this, but another just wanted to hug him and scream yes until his lungs gave out.

"yes." he said unsure if this was after all the right decision or he had walked straight into some kind of trap Murdoc had set up.

Murdoc held out a hand to help his singer get back on his feet a sign that he wanted to help the blue boy and was not interested in further abusing him. causiously 2-D grabbed his hand and put on a jacket to shield himself from the wind that was on the sea front now it was later in the evening ; they walked out the door together.


	2. 2-D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2-D and Murdoc have gone to the beach they need not words to show how Murdoc cares for 2-D and how 2-D cared for Murdoc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2-D pov

the sand got in between my toes and I was swept away by the memories of child hood days out on the beach with the rest of my family. I was no longer at the point to kill my self but I wouldn't let Murdoc get straight back into my life let him see that I had no back bone. I could hear a soothing song playing in the background played by the musicians busking, each taken away by the music. at that moment I felt as if I was dreaming drifting out to sea where I would end back up at point nemo where I was taken by Murdoc. He never really came across as some one who could actually feel anything for someone, but it felt genuine like he actually cared. I didn't want words to come from either one of our mouths I just needed to walk silent but know that I had someone who could be there for me comfort me. I never really wanted to die I guess but maybe an escape from such a complicated life was needed, I never really had anyone who notice my behaviour and dare I say no one who noticed me. I feel some days as if I am ghost I feel like all I do is sing and that's all I have to put on the table, though my fans would say other wise. They don't get it though they aren't there after all the videos they never were they only see what I want them to see; it is always best to keep it that way. I am nothing but a drop of dumbness in the sea of idiocy that's how it has always seemed, Murdoc never really helped me think otherwise. I cant understand why I love him it never made sense he just had a way of intriguing me breaking down my walls like none else could, I loved it and I loathed it. Sometimes I wonder why he ever took me back snatched me up to bring me to plastic beach that is all I wonder did he just need my voice or was there more? God he is so confusing and I am the one who cant seem to get enough of him. I loved that smirk that lingered on his face and how much he oozed confidence how assertive he was, why would some one like that love a cry baby. I kept thinking that and I felt a single tear roll down my face, why would anyone love some one like that? It never really was clear why he came to the room he hated that place the crappie decoration and depressing mood, maybe he came to check on me or just get more money for his god forsaken drinking habits. I always thought that he would be quite content if I had killed myself gotten rid of the problem. I wanted to play hard to get but I couldn't it was hard to resist that man I had always hopped deep down in my heart would come and comfort me in my hour of need. It seemed all very out of character maybe he realise that he had pushed me to the edge broken my heart completely, none could do that sort of thing to me manipulate my emotions like Murdoc could.  
The beach was so calm and I could have walked down that long stretch of land until my lungs gave out I felt like Murdoc couldn't of picked a better place. I don't think I knew that I found such a place so calming even when the moon had replaced the sun the warmth was still there but just barely. A nice cool breeze went by and I felt like I was 10 years younger where the whole dynamic was a lot more simple. The world is so hopeless and I feel like some times I am the only person who thought that we could turn it around like there was a second chance for even the worst of people. Even though I could be like that everyone becomes sad that's just part of being human. I wanted some one to rely on some one to drifted to see with and hold me tight when I was having a nightmare. All the things that Murdoc would probably never do for me. I just wanted to say I loved him so much and it was a battle of mind and heart the things I wanted to say. I could day dream forever about having him by my side like this just us and not needing any words to express the thing that were happening to us emotionally. The whole thing was a black and white movie simple and those who saw me and Murdoc needed not words to see that he was there to comfort me here and now.  
My legs grew tired and I think he saw that I was reaching the physical limit that I was unable to keep going and needed a rest, he sat down on the sand patting his hand against a spot next to him. I slowly sat beside him without having to think twice I trusted him at this very point in time. I could see he was about to open his mouth but I was swift to tap my lips with my finger to signal that I enjoyed the silence to give me time to take in the whole thing. it was all so surreal and I struggled to see how this all panned out what the next day would have to offer. Murdoc had finally noticed me! Had he always noticed me? I sat next to him allowing myself to rest and I wasn't to egger to get back up again I think that he noticed that and instead just lay in the beach. I wanted to stay here forever just keep this moment frozen forever to allow myself to keep thinking happy thoughts. Never have I ever felt myself go as deep into my thoughts as now to let my mind wonder to the far corners of the earth and take me away. There never seemed to be any time to that anymore when you stop being a kid you are all of a sudden on your own left to be tormented by the thought of having to earn money, why did the world have to be so cruel. Nobody ever really has time to appreciate the moments like this to take in every detail from the sea to the tiniest grain of sand. I could almost feel myself slip away getting further and further from reality, I never really like reality. Problems at this very moment in time were not existent and I could have sat there watching the sea swallow the sand and spit it back out again for eternity. What a lovely place to be, what a lovely way to feel, what a lovely person to share it with. With every passing moment I felt the connection between me and Murdoc becoming stronger both of us so relaxed and free, I could have shouted I love you there and then. I only prayed he felt the same. I cant explain why I love him he just makes me feel like I would not want to leave his presences even if I tried he was inescapable. He made me want to hold him and never let go to feel emotions that caused me pain and made me feel like I could fly all at once. How do you even explain that he made me feel things no one else could. He kept me on my toes playing games and constantly teasing me, maybe he didn't even realise what he was doing. Every time I was turned away I would always come back how is that even possible! Most normal people in my situation would have up and left but Murdoc was a magnet something I had to be with, something I had to follow. I loved him. I loved Murdoc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not complete yet.


	3. sand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spicy but not too spicy if you know what I mean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3rd person pov

2-D lay down on the sand letting it comfort him and the whole world had seemed to slow down as him and the older man lay there letting the sand hold them keeping the comfy. This all seemed all so very surreal for 2-D, was this all just a dream? He had been very calm until he felt the wrinkly skin come into contact with his own. 2-D didn't flinch, he dare not. Murdoc could the heat as he put his hand on 2-D's a chemical reaction from his sudden movement. The cheeks of the singer became tinted with a lovely rose colour that made Murdoc equally blush as hard. Never had 2-D though that someone so green could have gone so bright red within a matter of seconds, it was astonishing. Murdoc kept glancing left and right the checking for any passers by who may see the rather obvious situation. The beach was completely deserted not a single sole was there, looked like it had gotten to late for everyone and they had no intention of staying all night. the desolate beach was so quite you could here a pin drop. Murdoc scooted closer too the blue haired man looking into those mesmerizing black pits that seemed too hold the key to the universe. Maybe it was the romantic atmosphere that had Murdoc feeling so much of a strong erg to plant a kiss on the man child's lips. A small smile crept onto the both of their faces knowing what would come next, each more excited than the other. Murdoc came even closer to 2-D he could feel the heat between them. The tension was high and every movement was made with great care not to startle 2-D- who was still staring into Murdocs mismatched eyes- trying not to scare him away. There noses touched and 2-D could feel Murdoc's breath and how unsteady it was, he could have just started kissing him then but he waited for the older man. Murdoc pressed his chapped lips against 2-D's silky lips, he could feel the sparks fly a new desire came to his mind, one that almost sickened him. Murdoc pulled away from the kiss to stare into 2-D's eyes once again getting more lost until he was pulled back into the kiss. What 2-D had done shocked Murdoc and 2-D himself he had always seemed so timid and scared, a new side was revealed a one that stripped away his innocence almost completely. Murdoc liked that. He could feel the kiss becoming more passionate as they on the odd occasion would have to gasp for air. Murdoc gripped 2-D's shirt pulling the him even closer, rolling in the sand their passion taking over. Never in 2-D's wildest dreams could he have imagined that this would happen ( well actually that was a lie). Murdoc began kissing the blue haired mans neck and sucking patches of skin leaving marks, 2-D bit down on his lip hard bruising it. They had no control it seemed like everything had esculated rather quickly but none of them said to stop such passionate actions. Murdoc began slowly lifting up 2-D's shirt feeling his bone structure his rips that protected his lungs and that heart made of pure gold. It all felt so wrongly right, a devil and an angel together, but it was like it was meant to be like this had all been planned out. 2-D felt a shiver run down his spine the thrill of the whole experience was sending him into sensory overload, every moment he craved more from the older man. small whimpers escaped his mouth; this would make Murdoc feel more confident his actions becoming more fluent. 2-D had no patience and whined every time Murdoc had slowed down or even thought about stopping, demanding but Murdoc could fill those demands without having to even think twice.

-Morning-

Murdoc ran his hands through the sleeping mans hair the lovely aroma of his hair filling his nostrils, there was something quite relaxing and comforting about doing this. He took a moment to take in his surroundings, it was sun rise, the beautiful morning colours painted across the sky. The waves calming and becoming less violent than when the moon had come out, it all most felt to good to be true. This was something Murdoc had long waited; something he had all ways hopped for. The whole thin was like one in a romantic movie it all was very surreal for Murdoc. He thought everything was a dream down to the last detail. His imagination played with this idea making him confused wether it was really or a dream, even if it was a dream he was in no way ready to wake up. People would start arriving around 7 to get a good spot down on the sand, they had to move he didn’t want people to see what they had been doing. Slowly he nudged 2-D hooping to wake him up but not scare him. One by one his eyelids opened revealing those enticing black orbs, seemingly endless pits he could lose himself in.

“Morning songbird.” Murdoc greeted a tired 2-D.

“Murdoc. What do we do now?” He asked Murdoc responsed by looking at 2-D’s short laying in the sand, 2-D got the hint.

“What does all of this mean?” He inquired hoping for a straight forward answer.

"Well obviously we are more than friends." he chuckled and made a small grin appear on 2-D's face even thought it wasn't the answer he wanted.

"Well what are we?" 2-D said tilting his head slightly hoping for some more explanation.

"We could be in a relationship if you want..." Murdoc trailed off his mind in panic mode hoping for a yes.

"I think I would like that." 2-D said to Murdoc who obviously wanted him to say yes. 

They walked along the sea front together Murdoc keeping a tight grip on 2-D's hand saying he would never let go. This made 2-D felt a thousand butterflies in his stomach feeling the warmth of Murdoc's hand. There was a long comfortable, 2-D always felt actions said much more than words. Suddenly a small bit of doubt crept into his mind that made him take his hand from Murdocs swiftly, this caused Murdoc to give him a puzzled look.

"What do we say to the others?" 2-D asked a small hint of nervousness in his now quite voice. seeing this Murdoc grabbed 2-D's hand again and looked him in the eyes, straight into the black abyss.

"They don't have to know." he whispered in 2-D's ears and pulled him into a kiss that made 2-D's cheeks turn a rose red.

They didn't speak: they didn't need to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not finished yet


	4. Sunshine and love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day is full activities Noodle booked as "bonding" time and their romance and passion only grows stronger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3rd person POV

Murdoc to say the least was excited about the thought of spending the whole day together letting their romance blossom. He could already scence that this would be a beautiful relationship, even if sometimes he had the odd shout at 2-D, something Murdoc looked forward to. He had never been in a really relationship there was a long list of one nights stands but nothing ever lasted long with the olive green man, it all seemed to happen when he felt like he would die alone. The thought of being in a relationship with 2-D gave him a new hope that he wouldn't just shrivel up into nothing and would be remembered by at least one when he died. These thoughts made Murdoc smile, a rare thing, filled him up with butterflies and a warm feeling in his heart. Maybe love is all people need not all this fame and fortune, that was the first he had ever even imagined something like that. He could have spent the whole day just laying on the beach with the blue haired songbird just watching the waves engulf the sand and spit it back out; watching the sun rise and fall. He could never forgive himself if he messed it all up, it would be the end of him.

The sun was now high in the sky and a small car arrived outside of the dingy place waiting for the pair to come. Murdoc and   
2-D ran out. 2-D wearing shorts and a t-shirt with a pair of flip flops all which matched perfectly, Murdoc on the other hand dressed in full black with his short sleeve shirt undone at the top and black flip flops to match. They contrasted each other and you couldn't tell they were even part of the same friendship circle. Chucking in a small rucksack 2-D slid his slim body into the car and Murdoc shortly followed after. Neither of them had an idea where they would be going or what they would be doing 2-D was ecstatic; Murdoc worrying about what Noodle had used their money for. The journey was short and there was no awkward small talk between the pair or the relatively shady driver.


End file.
